Aftershocks
by Ally Smith
Summary: A collection of one shots set after the Winter Soldier. Not Stucky, just friendship, Steve/OC. 1. He'd moved in with them a few weeks ago, after he was released with the all clear and Steve had insisted that he move in with them. Bucky hadn't wanted to be a burden on them but Steve had gave him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth...
1. Chapter 1

**AN** This is really just a little one shot i wrote, slight AU i know, set a while after the Winter Soldier. Adam's not Steve's actual son, this is to go with a story i'm writing, but i thought it could be used as a one shot. Adam's his step son. Both he and Lizzie are my own OC's. I own nothing to do with Marvel and Bucky and Steve belong to them. Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

Steve had told him that he used to draw. He almost hadn't believed him, thinking that the super soldier was playing some kind of trick on him, so the raised eyebrow of disbelief had seemed appropriate and Steve had just smiled, telling him that the two of them had been in art school together, when they were younger, before the war, where Steve had the talent and Bucky was getting the talent. So he was sat alone in his room now, a blank piece of paper in front of him and a pencil in hand, trying to ignore the metal arm on his other side, resting just next to the paper.

He'd moved in with them a few weeks ago, after he was released with the all clear and Steve had insisted that he move in with them, even clearing out his office to make a new room for him. Bucky hadn't wanted to be a burden on them but Steve had gave him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth and Lizzie had assured him that he wouldn't be and that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. He really didn't feel like he deserved how nice they had been to him, expressed it more than once but Steve had just shook his head with a look that meant he was a little bit annoyed, telling him that he was being an idiot for thinking that.

Now though, inspiration to draw just wasn't hitting him and he let out a heavy sigh, letting the pencil drop to the desktop before he stilled suddenly when he felt eyes on him. He was being watched. Instinct took over and his hand inched towards the drawer he kept his handgun in and in a split second he turned, the gun lifted and his finger ready to pull the trigger and he stopped upon seeing Adam stood in the doorway, his eyes now wide with fear and he was stood upright, but it was obvious he hadn't been a minute ago, he was the kind to slump, or at least, that's what Bucky had picked up from him in the last couple weeks. The kid had been acting strangely well, especially after those last few visits back in that S.H.I.E.L.D quarters in which his true colours shone through.

Bucky's eyes moved from the kid to the gun in his hand, eyes wide as he realized what the hell he was doing and slowly lowered it back onto the desk, fingers slowly letting it go and he looked back to Adam who's fear had slipped into apprehension and he spoke "you're not meant to have those in the house" he meant the gun, at least Bucky could tell that "my Mom and Dad don't have any here"

That made a small smirk cross his face and Bucky gave a quiet scoff, obviously not having the knowledge that Steve and Elizabeth had told him this for a reason, and that you were supposed to lie to kids sometimes, that it was better that way "yeah, no they have guns in the house kid, they're super heroes, did you really expect them not to? I mean, your Dad keeps the shield in the house too, that counts as a dangerous weapon, least in his hands" he sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow at the confusion that slipped across Adam's face.

"No" he murmured quickly, shaking his head slightly "no, because I know my Mom would lie, but Dad wouldn't, Dad's Captain America. He _can't_ lie" Bucky just let it lie there and they sat in silence for a Moment before he spoke again

"So what are you doing hovering in the doorway kid? Haven't you got anything better to do? Or least why didn't you come in instead of just standing there?" Adam immediately leaped into his explanation, a smile on his face

"Oh my Mom said I wasn't to bother you" his eyebrow rose again and the boy continued "she said that you'd been through a lot and that you might get upset if I scared you or surprised you so I wasn't to come into your room and that if you told me to do something I should just do it, not ask questions in case something happened" Bucky couldn't help the frown settling across his face but Adam obviously didn't see anything was wrong, that was until Bucky got to his feet and simply closed the door in the boy's face and he stood, blinking in surprise for a Moment, eyes fixed on the door before he huffed slightly and turned, wandering into the kitchen where his mother was busy cleaning, a small smile on her face and she barely looked up as he walked in.

"Hey honey, everything alright?" she finished off cleaning the counter and tossed the wipe in the bin before finally looking to him and gave a confused concerned look at his confused and annoyed one. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Bucky just shut his door in my face" this made her frown

"Why'd he do that?" then she paused and her eyes narrowed at her son as she stepped towards him, immediately lowering her voice, knowing Bucky could probably hear them "what did you do?"

Adam's eyes widened and he immediately shaking his head, speaking at full volume because he didn't understand why he should lower it "no! No, I just told him what you'd told me! I didn't do anything bad"

Her face scrunched up in a 'oh fucking hell' look and she let out a heavy sigh before looking back to her son "stay out here Adam okay?" she ruffled his hair as she passed him and made her way up the stairs to Bucky's room, knocking softly on the door before pushing it open "James?" she stopped with her door on the handle at the sight of him packing a bag and she looked to him, eyebrows furrowed "what are you doing?"

He gave her a brief glance before looking back down to the bag "I know what you said to the kid, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own home, I don't want you to make the kid feel uncomfortable" she frowned and stepped into the room properly, coming to his side.

"Bucky I told him that because I want _you_ to be comfortable, I want you to feel like this is home and if I'm honest Adam is annoying as hell, he'd just irritate the crap out of you, Jesus I love him, but he'd spend all day watching you do nothing if he was allowed, I didn't want him upsetting you, he's not uncomfortable with those rules, he's just eager to play with you, I just thought it'd be easier on you" when he turned back from his drawers he realized she'd been unpacking things from his bag and he let out a sigh, shooting her a look.

"Elizabeth, I'm going anyway, I've been staying here for too long anyway, I'm… you've got a life here and I'm screwing with that just by being here" he'd turned away, back to the dresser once he'd tried to pack those things back up again but stopped with a sudden tenseness when he heard her sniffle and his eyebrows furrowed and he turned back to see her stood with thunder on her face along with tears and she pointed at him angrily. **((A.N. at this point Lizzie's pregnant, that'll explain the sudden tears and temper XD))**

"Don't say that James Barnes, don't, you're being really fucking ungrateful! We don't want you to leave, you're as much part of the family as any of us, so fucking hell don't walk out because I tried to do something nice, don't be unappreciative!" something snapped in him and he stormed towards her, the metal arm coming into play and she barely flinched, still glaring at him but he didn't get very close before there was a strong hand on his chest, the other wrapping around the metal arm and he was shoved back

"What the hell is going on? That's my wife" his arm slowly dropped, eyes widening in realization of what he'd done and he looked to Steve then back to Lizzie, his voice quiet

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't…. Jesus Christ, I need to go, I'm not ready to be back with people, I… I don't think I ever will be, I'm just… I'm not safe"

"No! No! Uncle Bucky, you can't leave" Adam raced in, eyes wide, a frantic worry on his face and he jumped up onto the bed, sitting himself down onto Bucky's bag with wide eyes and a stubborn look with his arms crossed "You're not going anywhere, if you don't have your bag then you can't go anywhere" Bucky's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the boy's actions and Steve spoke up, because he had to but also because his wife was still sniffling behind him

"Buck, look see, you're his uncle, whether you feel like it or not, you are, he loves you like you were family cause you are, we all love you, you're my brother Buck, whether you remember being that or not, I'm not gonna stop you Bucky, because if you leaving means you'll stop feeling like a burden then you do that, but you've never and you never will be that to any of us, you're family, and family sticks together. I used to feel the same way you know, especially before the serum, I couldn't see why you kept on saving me from getting the crap beaten out of me every other day. Couldn't see why a guy like you would bother being friends with someone like me"

There was a Moment of silence before Bucky spoke "Well, someone had to make sure you kept yourself alive and safe". There was a flicker of recognition on both their faces before slow small grins slid across their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** Set before the first one shot, just a few weeks after he first meets Adam, not set in Steve's home but at a S.H.I.E.L.D facility where Bucky feels he himself is safe and others are safe from him but Steve still comes to visit every day if he can.

* * *

He was just staying in this S.H.I.E.L.D facility until he and S.H.I.E.L.D's psychologists felt that he was stable enough to be around other people. He was allowed visitors though, Steve had visited every day, or at least every day that he wasn't at work on a mission, since he'd gotten in there, telling him about what he'd been like before Hydra, reminding him of everything he'd done before the metal arm, reminding him of their friendship and slowly building that trust back up. So it was three months before they moved onto other topics and three months after that, that Steve finally told him he was married. Of course he'd known, the gold band on the man's finger wasn't hidden and Steve had just looked a little embarrassed for not telling him sooner and told him that Lizzie was eager to meet him and though he'd been hesitant at first, the more Steve spoke about her the more he liked what he heard. She'd served for her country, two terms, so she wasn't about to let Steve run her life, she was badass as hell from what it sounded like so Steve was ecstatic when he finally agreed to meet her. Evidently there was nothing to worry about because they really did hit it off when they met, she'd called him James but he'd stopped her, telling her to call him Bucky because he preferred that and Steve smiled at that but kept his mouth shut as Lizzie continued, rambling on about how she brought food, and continued their conversation, even as she heated it up and served it and it was his first proper meal in a long time so he always appreciated when she'd come by with Steve. He'd asked about two months later why she didn't come as often, just a casual inquiry and Steve without thinking while he was looking something up on his phone answered that she was watching Adam then looked up and at Bucky's confused look continued to say that he was their son, then explaining after a moment of silence as he let the words sink in that Adam wasn't technically his son by blood, he was Lizzie's, explaining what had happened with Adam's actual father and about how he'd died when the boy was a baby then about how that didn't really matter to him because he loved the kid like his own.

Bucky had let that sink in for a bit before he told Steve that he should bring the kid sometime, telling him that he'd love to meet him, because the pride in Steve's voice when he spoke about what a good kid Adam was, was making him curious and he wanted to see if that was true or if Steve was just talking out of his ass.

It was a couple of visits until Adam finally felt comfortable around Bucky, or at least enough to act like himself – instead of sitting there weirdly politely and being unwilling, or maybe unable, Bucky didn't know what Steve and Lizzie were telling him to do, because they themselves were walking on eggshells around him and he could tell but he hadn't said anything yet- and run and rummage around like kids always did. Or that's what kids were usually like, he didn't remember all that very well, Hyrda really had wiped everything but he was learning it all again, slowly but surely. He had been surprised at the sudden change in character of the boy, watching as Elizabeth had to frantically scald him, even Steve having to step in sometimes and actually lift the small child away, leaving him to pout with a huff in his chair for five minutes before he got up again. Seemed Steve had been talking out of his ass. It made him smirk in amusement.

It was nearing the end of the visit when Adam shuffled closer to him on the sofa and Bucky glanced to him but thought nothing of it, turning back to his conversation with the other two adults. When he felt eyes still staring at him he turned again, his voice trailing off and he raised an eyebrow, Adam's eyes shooting up from his arm when he realized Bucky had noticed and he gave a small grin "Sorry, your arm's cool." He reached out a hand only to stop "can I touch it? It won't hurt will it?"

"Not if I don't make it hurt you" his hand moved closer again before pausing just before his fingertips brushed the metal and looked back to Bucky's face with an uncertain frown

"You're not gonna make it hurt me will you?" he gave a single shake of his head, a frown on his face too. He'd thought the kid trusted him by now…. Guess not. Adam's fingers brushed the metal and he shuddered at the cold before he grinned toothily, his little face lighting up in amazement and he jumped to be sat on his knees, leaning forward with both hands on the arm before he could stop himself, getting close to Bucky who leaned back just slightly. "It's really cool! How does it work? Mom can I get one?" Elizabeth had to smile and shook her head

"No, sorry, honey, no" Adam pouted and Bucky stepped in, nudging his side

"You don't want one of these kid"

Adam fixed him a look and rolled his eyes, sitting back with a "don't tell me what I want, you don't know me". Surprise hit the soldier's face as he realized just how much attitude the small boy had. He'd been holding back.

Steve spoke up, a soft blush of embarrassment on his and Elizabeth's face "Hey, come on Adam, don't do that today, what did we talk about?"

Adam sighed and a whine left him "But Daaaad! I just want a cool metal arm like Bucky, what's so bad about that? Besides! You said I could get something if I was good! I've been good all the way here! And for the last couple of weeks"

Steve gave him an incredulous look "I meant a candy bar or something, not a metal arm"

Adam gave his own gaping looking and pointed to Steve looking to his mother "He lied to me then! He lied! You really wanna be married to someone like that Mom?" Steve and Lizzie both look mortified at their son's behavior, because after weeks of playing up how well behaved he was the kids was tearing all that vision down in just five minutes of attitude.

Bucky on the other hand was struggling to hold back a laugh, his whole body shaking with silent laughter before he finally let it out, tossing his head back in a moment of being like his old self and wrapped an arm around the kid, giving him a small squeeze with a "This kid is what I aspire to be, christ. So who'd he get that attitude from? Obviously not Steve, but whoever it was thank you"

"Hey, Buck I'm so sorry about him" Steve moved forward, moving to take the boy from the couch, aiming to keep him on his lap, make sure he couldn't run or making any more trouble, but Bucky stopped him, a metal hand wrapping around his wrist and Steve blinked in surprise looking to him, an uncomfortable silence filling the room before Bucky spoke to break it

"It's fine, he's actually the first person to act normal around me since I got here. It's fine, honestly, leave him" the moment Bucky moved a little too fast for his liking Adam was up off that couch and in his mother's arms as she moved forward in a rush of parental protectiveness to grab him. He had good instincts for an 6 year old but that was mostly put down to his experiences in the last couple years and his mother and Steve's warnings. Bucky glanced to the kid and quickly realized how frightened he was and let go of Steve, lifting his hands slightly in surrender, speaking in a soft voice "hey, look, sorry kid, I wasn't gonna hurt him, don't… don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" he tried a small smile and the boy looked to his mother and Steve who both nodded before he relaxed. Bucky looked to Steve "I'm sorry"

Steve shook his head, squeezing the man's shoulder "don't worry about it Buck, just don't, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think my little brother's gonna be like?" Adam was jumping about from couch to couch, speaking to Bucky at a million miles a minute and even he struggled to keep up, sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch Adam was running on. Steve and Elizabeth had left just over half an hour ago after Lizzie's water had broken and while she (who'd been through it before) remained relatively calm, Steve was running around like a headless chicken and had frantically begged Bucky to watch the boy till they could bring him into the hospital, cause he couldn't be left alone and he couldn't really be trusted in the hospital, especially if he would be left when Steve went in with Lizzie. Bucky had reluctantly agreed, not because he didn't like the boy, far from it, in fact he was really quite fond of the kid and his attitude, it was refreshing almost, but Bucky didn't trust himself still being alone, he would never hurt him on purpose though, that was understood.

"No clue, you really are excited for this aren't you?" the boy nodded, a grin on his face as he dropped to sit down next to the older, leaning into his side

"Uh huh, I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever, don't you worry" Bucky smiled, his arms wrapping around him hesitantly in a small hug

"Yeah? Well that's good, but you better watch out, soon you'll think you hate him, that's how having a brother or sister works, for most people anyway, the younger will get away with murder and the older always bully's the younger cause of that" Adam frowned

"I'm not gonna do that to Isaac, besides, we gotta look after each other 'specially if Mom and Dad get called away on a mission and people come here again, I'm gonna make sure no one hurts him, ever, even if we do fight sometimes" Bucky smiled at his words, ruffling his hair fondly

"Yeah, good for you, your Mom and Dad would be proud if they heard that, you should tell them when you go to visit" Adam nodded, sliding from the couch to turn on his video game system and was almost immediately absorbed in it and Bucky relaxed somewhat, knowing he'd have a little while before Adam would talk again and he let his eyes flicker to the screen of the war video game and raised an eyebrow at the tactics being used, because there was no way in hell that could work in real life, they'd all be slaughtered instantly. He knew it was wrong that his mind worked like that now, that he could map out the perfect battle plan but what was done was done there was nothing he could do about it but accept it now.

He hovered outside the hospital room with Adam, nerves obvious on his face, his denim jacket pulled around himself tightly, his metal hand shoved in his pocket and the other running through his hair while Adam paced up and down the corridor, an excited grin on his face but both of them looked up at the sound of a baby crying and Adam, forgetting that he was supposed to wait outside, burst through the door with a "is that him?!" Bucky reached out to grab him but for once was too late and rushed to pull him back out only to pause, watching Steve lift the boy onto the bed with a smile and a nod, letting him crawl in next to his mother, who looked like she'd seen better days but could be forgiven for that as all of Bucky's attention after that fell on the little blue blanket in her arms. Steve looked round to him, a massive grin on his face and motioned for him to come over, which Bucky did hesitantly, watching the baby now in his brother's arms, who was looking at the baby with wide eyes as he spoke softly "hey Isaac, I'm your big brother Adam, and I'm gonna look after you and protect you alright? We might fight, and I might not be very good at it but I won't let anyone ever hurt you okay?" Elizabeth and Steve grinned proudly hearing that and Steve motioned for Bucky to sit in the chair which he did also, and took the baby from Adam after a Moment a flicker of panic crossed Bucky's features as he shot to his feet and stepped away, noting the confusion on Steve's face with his own sad one.

"I don't wanna hurt him"

Steve rolled his eyes, stepping towards him again "Bucky, I trust you, you're not gonna hurt him, now take your damn godson" Bucky blinked, shock crossing his features and he stared at the man dumbly for a second before moving again when Steve laughed quietly, gently laying the boy in Bucky's arms when he finally sat down again, holding him in the crook of his metal arm and with his flesh hand brushing the blankets out of the way slightly so he could see the baby within them properly and gave a small smile, emotions welling up inside him for a Moment.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm your uncle Buck. Nice to finally meet you" both Lizzie and Steve grinned at that, looking to one another and Lizzie moved to sit up, immediately wincing and Steve quickly moved to help her, leaving Bucky alone to have his moment with the baby. "You know, I don't know a thing about babies, so if I suck at this I want you to know it's not my fault, never actually held one of you guys… well, I have, but not since…. Well, let's not talk about that, let's talk about how I'm gonna try and beat Tony and be the cool uncle, since, well, you know, he may have money but I'm more of an uncle, known your Daddy longer, he's practically my brother, I might not remember everything but I know I can trust him, so you don't worry, not just gonna be Adam that's watching after you if something happened to your Mom and Dad, I'm gonna be there and I'll lay down my life for you guys, right to the end of the line okay?" the baby's clear blue eyes blinked up at him and he smiled back, fingers of the warm hand brushing his soft chubby cheeks as gently as he could manage, laughing quietly when his face scrunched up at the tickly feeling. "Oh, sorry, that tickles? Sorry buddy"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** Very short one shot but i honestly had no clue how to make it any bigger plus it's cute as it is so i'm just leaving it, i might write one of him walking Isaac to school when he's old enough to be walked to school... what do you think?

* * *

"Okay, hey, look, you got everything right?" Bucky sighed heavily, eyes running over the boy, now fully dressed and in a huge coat that made him look puffy and Bucky hesitantly wrapped the scarf around his neck, worried he might wrap it too tight, and once it was on helped the boy with his gloves and then tugged the hat on his, smiling in amusement at the sight of the boy in all the winter gear, it was mid-January, it was cold, he needed it all, no matter how stupid it looked. His backpack was now securely on and his PE kit was in another bag in his left hand. Bucky had told Steve that walking him to school was stupid, both Steve and Elizabeth had targets on their backs, but Steve had just smiled and told him it's what dad's do, and that the school was only two blocks away, there was no point in driving, because in DC traffic it would just take too long. Now the two parents were away on a mission, called away by S.H.I.E.L.D and although said agency had offered a nanny to watch Adam, the boy had been adamant on Bucky being the one to watch him instead but they'd compromised, Bucky walked him to and from school and would visit every day, but he'd be watched by a nanny. He'd agreed and here Bucky was, first day of walking the kid to school. He was trying to make sure the kid had his lunch, that his homework was packed. He was pretty certain the nanny was meant to do this stuff but he got lumbered with it because he'd gotten there early and Adam much preferred him. Now, they were out the door and Bucky held out the flesh hand and Adam just smiled and shook his head, jumping round to grab the other one, his explanation being

"I've got this bag in that hand, and you shouldn't need to feel like I should only hold that hand Uncle Bucky, I like the metal hand, it's cool, so don't worry, it doesn't scare me" he beamed up at him and Bucky smiled back, squeezing the small hand in his gently, other hand reaching over to sort the hat before he grabbed the bag in Adam's other hand the two set off on the journey to Adam's school. It wasn't a long walk and Bucky was almost sad to have the small child's obviously over exaggerated story about how he beat his Uncle Clint at laser tag be cut off as they reached the gates. He'd dropped Adam's hand and the boy who had cut off his story with furrowed eyebrows "you're meant to walk me inside Uncle Bucky" Bucky blinked and quickly took his hand again

"Right, right, uh, come on then" he walked in with him and waited with him, watching as his friend's ran over but it seemed Adam was far more interested in talking with him and he was completely okay with that, and he handed back the bag, wishing the boy a good day and promised to get him at three when the school bell rang and he watched Adam run in, giving him a wave and a grin, waiting until he was actually inside before he turned and made his way out of the school grounds.

He picked him up at three, just as he said he would. He got there with about eight minutes to spare so he propped himself up against a wall, and ran his flesh hand through his hair, eyes flickering around. It was then he was caught in a one sided conversation with one of the mothers about their daughter until the bell finally rang and he could escape, thanking Adam's clumsiness as the boy managed to spill the contents of his bag across the playground as soon as he stepped outside. Bucky gave an obviously not meant "sorry" and hurried over, helping him pick everything up and then to put his gloves and scarf back on but let him leave the hat off, stuffing it in his pocket instead, once again taking the smaller bag as Adam took his metal hand and the two left, making the walk back together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** Sorry, another short one and Bucky's not in this one.

* * *

"You ready kiddo?" Isaac peered up at his father who was crouched at the other side of the living room, a small smile on his face, then to his mother just behind him, peering down at him with a small smile on her face before confusion swept his features.

"Dada?" he asked, confusion lacing his tone as well, he wondered why his dad was all the way over there and not just coming over like he usually did. The 11 month old toddler's blue eyes flickered around, searching for anything different but after finding nothing looked back to his father "dada?" the man smiled, reaching out his hands again

"Come on buddy, you coming over here? Just walk over, come on" he picked up one of Isaac's toys, holding it out to him "you coming to get it?" Isaac pouted unhappily, looking back to his mother and pointed to the toy

"Mama!" he whined softly "mama" Lizzie smiled softly, gently lifting him onto his feet, something he'd perfected weeks ago, they'd been waiting for him to start walking but it appeared they'd have to give him a little push in the right direction. He gave a soft huff at how unhelpful she was being, pointing to the toy again, craning his head back to look at her, almost managing to fall over but she caught him, crouching behind him, hands resting on his back gently "mama"

"Go get daddy Isaac, go on baby, go get daddy, or go get your toy off of daddy, otherwise you're not gonna get it honey" he crossed his arm, pouting with a small huff and stamped his small foot angrily, trying to just drop back down onto the floor but Elizabeth's hold on him didn't let him do that and he whined, face scrunching up but he paused hearing Steve speak again

"You just gotta take a few steps towards me buddy" Elizabeth kept one hand on him while he spoke, reaching for her phone to record the moment if it did happen and Steve continued "even just two little steps and I'll give you your toy. That okay?" the boy thought for a moment, eyes narrowed as he tried to tell if this was a trick or not. It wasn't like his father ever played those tricks, well, sometimes he did, but mostly it was his mother, or his brother if the boy ever played with him.

Steve just smiled encouragingly, trying to make his son trust him for this, stretching out the arm with the toy even more and Isaac kept his eyes fixed on it, and there was a second before he took a hesitant step towards his father, the ping of Elizabeth's phone as it started to record sounding and distracted him for a moment but Steve quickly caught his attention again "Isaac" he took in another deep breath and walked towards him slowly, almost managing to fall twice, both his parents beginning to move to help before he caught himself, proud grins on both their faces, it only took the boy a minute or so to actually reach his father and the man immediately lifted him into his arms, handing him to the toy, the pride radiating from him "well done buddy, I'm really proud of you you know that?" Isaac wasn't even paying attention, eyes fixed on the toy in his hands, small fingers carefully playing with the small teddy, a smile on his face and there was a laugh from Elizabeth and the ping of her phone as it stopped recording and she walked over, kissing his head.

"I'm proud of you honey, this mean you're gonna be walking from now on?" that made him stop and looked round with wide eyes, the toy dropping from his hands and Elizabeth struggled to keep a straight face as his scrunched up and he shook his head

"No! No, no, no walks, no" Elizabeth burst out laughing, running a hand through the boy's hair gently, grinning up at Steve

"How's he your son? My god, he's so lazy"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, you got all your stuff?" Bucky let out a tired sigh, running one hand through his hair, the other finishing doing up the buttons of Isaac's coat and the four year old pouted with an unhappy nod, reluctantly allowing Bucky to put on his gloves and scarf, not the hat because the man had long since given up trying to keep that on either of the children when he had to walk them to school. Bucky lifted the boy's bag after making sure everything needed was in it and held it out "come on then" while the other hand moved to the door handle to open the door until it paused when Isaac just gave the bag then him an unimpressed look and dropped to sit on the floor with a huff

"I don't feel like going to school today Uncle Bucky" Bucky's eyebrow raised in disbelief and he dropped the bag to the boy's side and scoffed.

"You're serious? Really? You're gonna do this kid? Well, too bad, you need to go, school's not optional, now get on your feet, I didn't wake up early to let you end up staying off, cause I'm not gonna stay here with you to watch you, you'll be left with that nanny, and anyway, I'm taking you to school" Isaac just gave him another unimpressed look and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm not going to school, school's bad, it's boring, I don't like it" Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"Screw it" he reached down with his metal arm and ignored the boy's startled scream as he simply swung him up to sit at his waist, immediately holding him there tightly with the flesh hand, the metal one reaching for the boy's bag. He'd long since given up trying to hide the metal arm, he wasn't ashamed of it anymore, in fact it now helped him to save lives, so today he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans and a leather jacket, he himself having fully embraced modern clothing while Steve was still stuck in the past slightly.

Isaac almost immediately struggled, feeling a lot stronger than your average four year old, that much Bucky could tell, but he wasn't strong enough to escape his grasp just yet "Uncle Bucky! No! No, no, bad! Bad! Uncle Bucky!" his face scrunched up, turning red slightly and Bucky tried to ignore the fact that the boy was about to burst out crying at any moment. The threat became real as a bunch of whimpers and hiccups left the boy, tears pricking his eyes and Bucky immediately lifted the metal arm and pointed at him.

"No, don't you dare kid, if you start to cry now I'll take you to school and leave you there, I won't come and pick you up afterwards, and you can stay there alone and cry like a little baby" that stopped the tears Isaac sniffled a few times, looking a little scared and Bucky quickly tugged open the door, closing it behind him and decided to just carry the small boy all the way to his school, knowing Isaac would force him to drag him if he set him on the ground. Once at the school he slid the back pack onto the boy's shoulders as he was sat on the floor and nudged him towards the school building where the rest of the kids in his year were already playing "go on then, I'll be here at three"

By the time Steve and Lizzie got home that night, Bucky was resting back on the couch, their pet German Sheppard 'Captain' resting his head on his lap while Isaac was sat playing with a collection of racing car toys while Adam rested back against the couch on the floor playing the latest video game system Stark had given them after claiming it was his 'third one, he kept getting given them' Bucky'd rolled his eyes at that, cause he didn't have much doubt that Stark had actually probably just gone out to buy that game system, cause Adam got it before it was even out for the public to buy. Lizzie immediately grinned, lifting her smallest into her arms when the boy raced towards her with a happy "mama!" she held him over her head for a moment, grinning when he giggled and Steve smiled, accepting the kiss on the cheek he got from the boy

"Hey son" he ruffled the boy's hair before the attention was lost to Lizzie as she began her nonsense baby talk which made the boy giggle like crazy. Adam barely looked up from his video game, giving an absent wave without lifting his hand away from the console

"Hey dad" Steve just smirked in amusement and as he passed him nudged his head playfully, ignoring Adam's protest as he moved to see round him and Steve dropped down next to Bucky, clapping the dog's head who, too tired to do anything else, licked his hand then went straight back to sleep.

"Hey Buck, thanks for watching them, how were they?" Bucky snorted in a mock amusement, his hand stopping its movements of stroking the dogs back and pointed to Adam

"For once, he was an angel, your youngest was a pain in my ass this morning, I ended up having to carry him all the way to school cause he was acting up" Steve frowned

"You should've just made him walk Bucky, he needs to learn, he can't be carried everywhere, me and Lizzie don't carry him everywhere anymore" Bucky was the one to notice the deer in headlights look on Lizzie's face and her sly glance to her husband before she quickly looked away and back to her son, lifting a finger to her lips to signal for him to keep his little mouth shut and the boy giggled.

Adam ruined it though by snorting in amusement "Oh please, mom carries him everywhere when you're not here dad" Elizabeth chose that moment to slip from the room as Steve looked round quickly to ask her about it before he just let out a heavy sigh upon seeing her gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky looked up feeling eyes on him, his own flickering away from the TV to the big blue ones watching him with intrigue. The small boy was barely 1 and was already walking about, though, that was just the Steve in him Bucky supposed. Bucky was babysitting again, he didn't mind though, in fact he rather enjoyed the time with the kids, they were good kids, interesting and Adam liked to play fight though so Bucky had to remember that it was just a game and to keep the metal arm out of it.

Isaac was supposed to be in bed, because Lizzie had put him there an hour ago before her and Steve had left, telling Bucky he'd be out for at least two hours for his nap. Isaac was a quiet kid, very different from Adam, more like Steve. But there he was, peering over the edge of the couch, just watching until he blushed as he realized Bucky had seen him and caught his staring and lowered himself, thinking Bucky wouldn't see him anymore.

The older man smiled and pushed himself to his feet, creeping over then peered over the couch and laughed quietly at the sight of the blonde tuft of hair pressed against the couch then blue eyes peered up slowly, a small shy grin appearing on the child's face and Bucky held out his flesh hand, slowly crouching, cause the kid was strangely nervous and he stared at the hand before he took it and Bucky lifted him onto the couch with him and the boy looked a little shocked at the sudden movement and he blinked, looking up to Bucky's face again before he moved onto Bucky's lap, surprising the man just as much and he sat for a moment before his flesh hand moved, resting on the child's back, rubbing softly when he leaned into him, after reaching for his dummy, until he drifted off to sleep again.

By the time Steve and Lizzie got home they were surprised to see Adam still up, sitting on the other couch from Bucky, the TV remote next to him along with a half empty back of chips, watching a movie that he'd been explicitly told he wasn't supposed to watch while Bucky was trapped on the couch by the baby still fast asleep on his chest, head buried in the crook of his neck and Bucky couldn't have looked more annoyed at the older child. When the living room door opened though they both looked like deer caught in headlights and Lizzie's eyes narrowed and Adam shot up off the couch and passed them with a "night!" Bucky shot him an angry look before giving an apologetic look to Lizzie and Steve

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, I told him to go to bed but I didn't wanna wake Isaac, I didn't want him to cry, I've been here when he's grouchy, waking him is not something I wanted to do cause he's loud and I'd have no clue what to do, and Adam just sort of came in with the chips and took the remote, and my arm might do lots but it doesn't extend and I want you to ground him to hell cause he's learned jokes that I wish he didn't know about" Steve had to hide a smirk and he carefully and slowly scooped up his youngest from Bucky, who whined softly but soon settled, pressing his face into his father's shoulder.

"Thanks for watching them Buck" Bucky nodded to his best friend before giving Lizzie another apologetic look as she murmured about going to make sure Adam had brushed his teeth and was going to his bed. Steve slowly lowered himself down next to Bucky after grabbing the remote to switch the channel "but you know you can move with a baby right? Just keep him tucked in close, he won't move, he's not a squirmer, least not in his sleep" Bucky had to look embarrassed, tilting his head back on the back of the couch and looked to him

"Ah well, screw it Steve, I'm not really good at this" both of them laughed quietly and Steve turned to look at his son, one of his hands resting on the child's back, fingers stroking softly and he smiled, lips brushing the boy's head softly and Bucky smiled, looking away to the TV "you're good at it though" Steve paused, looking round

"You think?" Bucky nodded

"Oh yeah, yeah you're good at that Steve, then again, it seems you're good at everything, and that little guy doesn't seem half the trouble Adam is" Steve snorted

"You got him on a good day" Bucky's eyebrow quirked in surprise and he scoffed

"No way in hell" Steve laughed quietly

"No, seriously, Adam gets to him; he's not the best influence"

"Oh, no, course not" he smirked "if that kid's anything like you, which he is, he's not gonna let Adam get to him, especially if you give him into serious trouble." Steve smirked

"I don't know, I don't want him terrified of me and Lizzie"

"So you want him being a little brat like Adam who barely respects any kind of authoritive figure unless there's someone else holding a deadly weapon to his head" he raised an eyebrow and Steve frowned

"You're over exaggerating just slightly. He's not that bad, he's a good kid really, you know that"

"No, no I know you're right, I'm just still bitter about the inspector gadget joke" he sighed heavily, glancing round again as Steve burst out laughing loudly, unable to keep that one in.


End file.
